(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water skiing aids generally, and, more particularly, to an inflatable support seat for supporting a water skier.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art water flotation devices are utilized for safety when teaching a person to swim or for relaxation in a swimming pool or other body of water. The conventional bath floating device allows a person to sit or lie on the device.
A typical device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,976 wherein a pillow is provided on an annular float. A back sheet provides central support, and a pair of arms holds the bather's body.
Other known water support devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,264; 3,740,095; 3,088,139; 2,717,400; 1,465,790; 2,980,927 and Design Patent No. 187,313.
While each of these patents provide some flotation support for a bather, none are useful wherein it is desirable to support a water skier prior to the time that he rises onto the water skis and is no longer in need of a support. Typically, such a situation arises with a novice water skier who has just learned to ski or is skiing for the first time.
The manner in which the invention addresses the disadvantages of the prior art to provide a novel and highly advantageous water ski aid will be understood as this description proceeds.